Consumers continue to seek faster, more convenient and more secure ways to pay for goods and services, pay bills, pay other people (peer-to-peer or person to person) and access cash at ATMs. In some cases this means conducting these transactions without the use of plastic payment cards. For example, the inventor of the instant application described systems and methods for using mobile devices (such as mobile phones) to conduct purchase transactions in U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,177, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety for all purposes.
Many card-less, online or mobile transaction systems require that users register one or more payment devices or accounts with a so-called “digital wallet”. The digital wallet stores information about the user and the payment device(s), allowing the payment device(s) to be used in transactions involving the digital wallet. Unfortunately, adoption of such digital wallets requires that users enroll or otherwise provide information to the entity operating the digital wallet (including payment card details, user details, and the like). For example, some digital wallets require the user to navigate a Web browser to a wallet enrollment website, enter a portion of the data associated with a plastic payment card (or other payment account) into an enrollment form, and provide other authenticating information. This process can be time consuming, error prone, subject to fraud, and inconvenient for potential users.
As digital wallets become more prevalent, users will want to store many or all of their account information in the new wallet which makes the process even more time consuming. This difficult registration process makes it much less likely users will adopt alternate payment methods and creates a barrier to broader, merchant and financial institution acceptance.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient and secure way for users to register payment credentials with a digital or mobile wallet service and thus enable more rapid adoption of alternative payment methods.